1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holding apparatus for use inside an automobile which may be secured at a convenient location within the interior of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cup holders for the convenience of drivers of automobiles are known in the prior art which enhance the ability of the driver to access beverages while driving. Many of the prior art devices, however are typically limited to placement in very specific locations and failed to provide a gimbal mechanism which would reduce fluid spillage due to the movement of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,577, issued to John W. Spearman on Sep. 3, 1991, discloses an Automobile Accessory Holding Device which includes an anchor, and a holder body. The anchor includes a wedge-like element adjustably connected to the holder body and adapted for insertion into the ashtray socket of a vehicle. Unlike the present invention, the invention of the '577 patent is relatively bulky and can only be used when the ashtray has been removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,958, issued to Giselle Nagy on Feb. 11, 1992, discloses a Vehicular Accessory Mounting Organization which includes a cylindrical base dimensioned for insertion into a cigarette lighter socket, a "Z" shaped forward leg attached to the base, and an articular linkage to permit the positioning and support of various vehicular accessory items within an automotive environment. The invention of the 958' patent requires that a special flange be attached to a cup used with the invention and fails to provide a gimbal mechanism to prevent spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,259, issued to Hidetsugu Okazaki on Mar. 2, 1993, discloses a Cup Holding Apparatus which includes a cup holder, a containing portion for containing therein the cup holder. A hinged lid provided on a base portion constitutes the containing portion such that the cup holder can be contained in such a manner as to be held between the lid and the base portion when the lid is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,679, issued to James B. Harper on Mar. 9, 1993, discloses a Displaceable Hinge for use in a carrier for a beverage container. The device of the '679 patent allows the distance between a beverage container holder and its base to be adjusted, allowing the holder to accommodate various sizes of beverage containers.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,223,931 A, filed Oct. 18, 1988, discloses a Gimballed Drink Holder which includes a mounting plate fastened to a vertical surface, a pin attached to the plate, a C-shaped arm mounted to rotate on the pin. A basket is pivotally supported by the C-shaped arm and dimensioned to accept a cup or mug.
Other patent documents pertaining to cup holders include; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,639, which issued to Michael Knuppe on Nov. 24, 1992 and discloses a Vessel Support; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,646, which issued to Danny F. Gewecke on Nov. 24, 1992 and discloses a Auto Dashboard Drink Conditioner; U.K. Patent Application 2,129,671 A, which was filed Oct. 28, 1982 and discloses a Holder for Storing Drinking Vessels and Other Receptacles; Norwegian Patent Document No. 75,602 dated Sep. 19, 1949; and German Patent Document DE 3327-238-A, dated Jul. 28, 1983.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.